The invention concerns a fluid-cooled electrical machine with a housing in which are arranged a stator and a rotor with stator and/or rotor coils, wherein the electrical machine is coupled heat-conductively with a cooling device arranged on its periphery, and is connected with an electronic power control. Fluid-cooled machines, depending on area of application, are cooled with either oil or water, wherein the fluid is transported by a pump activated either by the electrical machine itself or by a separate drive.